Bicolor bunny
by rosstlv
Summary: Comenzar la mañana capturando villanos era algo común para Todoroki Shoto, lo que no era común para él era ser pequeño, peludo y un conejo. ( —BakuTodo / —Lemon)
1. Bicolor bunny

* * *

— ¿Crees que por ser el hijo de Endeavor me atraparás mocoso? —pregunta la mujer con burla.

Shoto la mira en silencio mientras analiza la situación, desconocía por completo el quirk de aquella mujer y arriesgarse aquel día no sonaba como una opción muy razonable.

Tenía un asunto importante aquella noche.

Siguió con sus ojos los movimientos de la villana quién simplemente se balanceaba de un lado a otro con una mochila—posiblemente llena de las joyas que robó—colgando de su hombro derecho. Cuando el y su padre hacían patrullaje de rutina y escucharon sobre el robo Endeavor lo había mandado como refuerzo para la policía.

Cuando llego ahí—con el héroe número uno supervisando su trabajo— los policías le indicaron que la villana seguía dentro de la tienda pero que no habían logrado divisar a ningún empleado u otra persona dentro.

Entonces él, como el héroe que era—y adolescente curioso— decidió entrar sin más, la mujer apenas lo vio allí dentro salió despavorida por la puerta trasera del local. Claro, Shoto la siguió no sin antes mirar a los alrededores y darse cuenta de que realmente no había nadie más ahí.

Y luego había corrido tras la mujer por el callejón tras la tienda, Shoto no entendía la necesidad de poner algún tipo de negocio que tuviera un jodido callejón como ruta perfecta para los villanos.

Ahora estaba acorralando a la mujer de cabello castaño que lo miraba como si fuera la persona mas rara que pudiera existir en todo el mundo.

¿Qué tenía el para que las personas lo miraran así? Realmente no entendía a la humanidad.

La escaneo por completo antes de tomar una decisión, se veía como una mujer normal a simple vista pues no llevaba ningún tipo de traje más que ropa particular. Todo estaba bien hasta que notas sus ojos completamente negros pues incluso la esclera era de aquel color—no blanca como un ojo normal— , y eso si llamaba la atención.

Shoto piensa en dejar de perder el tiempo y decide que es buena idea congelar a la femenina antes de tener algún tipo de contratiempo; así que rápidamente crea una ligera capa de escarcha bajo sus pies que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se expande hasta dar la villana, dejándola inmovilizada hasta la cintura.

La mujer abre la boca en sorpresa e indignación al verse capturada de aquella manera y aún más, por un adolescente. Sus manos hechas puños golpean el hielo un par de veces tratado de liberarse pero rápidamente entiende que no le sera posible hacerlo por su cuenta así que decidió tomar medidas más drásticas.

—Hielo—susurra la mujer apretando sus dientes y captando la atención del bicolor—. ¡Me has congelado maldito mocoso! ¿Cómo te atreves hacerle esto a una dama? Eres un insolente.

Todoroki mira a la mujer con el ceño fruncido, se acerca un poco a ella con cautela sobre sus movimientos; — ¿Porqué soy un insolente? Tu andas robando, eres una villana y simplemente te estoy dando lo que te mereces.

La mujer admira la oportunidad en silencio, a pesar de que el bicolor solo se acerco unos tres pasos es suficiente para ella. Trata de esconder una sonrisa mientras calcula su plan; mira al adolescente dar media vuelta—posiblemente para buscar a la policía— y rápidamente estira su brazo hasta agarrar la mano del bicolor.

Rápidamente hace presencia de su quirk dejando al bicolor en un trance dispuesto a la voluntad de la villana quien sonríe al notar que su plan funcionó a la perfección.

—Hijo de Endeavor—dice y el bicolor se gira a ella dejando a la vista sus ojos ahora completamente negros en lugar de su típica heterocromía—. Libérame ahora mismo.

Todoroki obedece, coloca su mano sobre el hielo y usa su fuego para liberar a la mujer rápidamente sin llegar a quemarla.

—Gracias querido—le dice con burla la castaña; antes de retirarse decide jugar un poco más y poner en práctica el quirk donado por All For One—. Dime Todoroki, ¿te gustan los conejos?

El menor asiente con lentitud y con su mirada perdida.

—Genial, entonces te gustarán más de ahora en adelante—tras esas palabras tomo el rostro del bicolor entre sus manos y sus ojos obscuros se tornaron ligeramente rojos; una luz tuene resplandece en las manos en la mujer y una sonrisa se plasma en su rostro.

Escucha voces acercarse en su dirección, chasqueó su lengua y dejo, al ahora conejo bicolor, en el suelo del callejón rápidamente. Le dio un vistazo rápido al animalito quien ya estaba fuera del trance y ahora la miraba fijamente, la castaña sonrió con ganas y empezó a correr justo cuando la policía doblo en la esquina.

Por otro lado estaba Todoroki mirando sus, ahora patas, pequeñas, peludas y de diferentes colores. Sintió su nariz moverse al escuchar unas voces y automáticamente—sin saber como— se movió hasta esconderse de aquellas personas.

«Genial, esa loca me convirtió en un conejo»

Pensó Shoto con fastidio esperando a estar solo nuevamente.

— ¡Maldición! ¡Sigan a esa mujer! —exclamó el jefe de la policía— ¿Porqué hay tantos callejones aquí?

Tras el grupo de policías que pasaron de largo del pobre conejillo llego el imponente Endeavor en busca de su hijo pues este se había tardado demasiado en volver, y claro que él, en silencio se había preocupado por Shoto.

Ahora tenían una relación decente como padre e hijo y el no estaba dispuesto a perder aquello.

Examinó el callejón dando pequeños pasos hasta que noto un bloque de hielo a su derecha que estaba a medio derretir. Frunció el ceño ante aquello y giro su cabeza en busca de hijo o alguna pista; entonces su mirada se posó en un conejo bicolor que parecía estar escondido tras un basurero.

Sus cejas se alzaron en sorpresa al ver como el conejo de acercaba a el con rapidez hasta quedar a unos centímetros de sus pies.

¿Un conejo de dos colores?, pensó el héroe confundido, aquello era algo que nunca había visto y mucho menos uno con los mismos colores del cabello de Shoto.

Suspiró y bajando un poco la intensidad de sus llamas se colocó en cuclillas hasta poder tomar al animal entre sus manos quién se dejo dócilmente.

— ¿Shoto? —pregunto sintiéndose estúpido al hablarle a un animal; pero este subió y bajo su pequeña cabeza varías veces—. ¡¿Qué diablos te pasó?!

Todoroki se quedo quieto entre las manos de su padre quién había apagado sus llamas por completo para ponerlo frente a su rostro.

Entonces Todoroki arrugó su pequeña naricita ante los gritos y exageradas preguntas de su padre.

« ¿Es que no sabe que los animales no hablan? »Se pregunta el bicolor.

De pronto una idea cruza su cabeza y decide ponerlo en práctica: usar su quirk.

Intenta activar su quirk y grande es su sorpresa cuando nota el brazo congelado de su padre quien ahora lo mira con el ceño fruncido antes de activar sus llamas nuevamente deshaciendo del hielo.

—Ok, sí eres mi hijo—acepta el héroe ante aquella prueba irrefutable—. Sabes que yo no puedo cuidarte, ahora debo buscar a esa mujer y pensar en cómo arreglar esta situación.

Dice Endeavor mirando al conejo de reojo; —Creo que tendré que dejarte con él mientras trató de arreglar esto.

« Se burlará de mi »

Piensa Todoroki poniendo sus pequeñas y peludas patitas sobre su nariz.

Enji, quién seguía observando a su hijo sonrió levemente al ver la reacción de Shoto. Y no podía esperar para ver la reacción del próximo cuidador de aquel conejillo quién parecía estar avergonzado al saber quién lo cuidaría.

* * *

Enji admira la estructura frente a el y una sonrisa burlona se posa en su rostro, comienza a caminar hacia el interior del dormitorio 1-A. Toca la puerta principal esperando a que alguno de los mocosos que vive ahí se digne abrir la puerta y quien se hace cargo es un chico de cabello rojo y una sonrisa de tiburón.

— ¡Endeavor! —exclamó el pelirrojo con asombro al tener al héroe frente a el, prendido en llamas y con una pequeña jaula de quién sabe que animal en su mano derecha.

—Chico, ¿dónde esta el rubio? —le pregunta al adolescente entrando libremente al edificio hasta llegar a la sala en común con el pelirrojo tras él.

— ¡Soy Kirishima Eijiro! —se presenta el pelirrojo de repente ganándose la atención del héroe—. ¿Está buscando a Bakugō?

—Sí, a él. El chico explosivo.

—afirma.

Kirishima ríe suavemente cuando escucha a Endeavor llamar así a su amigo.

— ¿Quiere que lo llame? —pregunta y el mayor asiente—. Genial, iré por el entonces.

Entonces el pelirrojo sube rápidamente las escaleras para llegar al segundo piso donde se encuentra el rubio. Por su lado, el Todoroki mayor se sienta en un sofá individual mientras espera a que los adolescentes regresen.

Momentos después siente como su mano derecha empieza a ser congelada lentamente y eso lo hace sonreír discretamente, levanta la jaula hasta dejarla a la altura de su rastro para tomarse con media caja congelada y a un conejo que lo mira fijamente moviendo una de sus patas rápidamente contra la superficie de la jaula.

—Deja de quejarte Shoto—susurra—. Lo hago por tu bien. Recuerda que ya avise a la academia que no irás a clase unos días mientras arreglamos esto y la mejor opción ahora es que te cuide Bakugō.

Shoto sin embargo, dio la vuelta en su jaula hasta dejar su peludo trasero a la vista de su padre quién entrecerró sus ojos y abrió ligeramente la boca, indignado ante el acto del menor.

— ¡Endeavor! —escucha su nombre en coro tras su espalda y suspira sabiendo que no es el rubio quién esta ahí.

Igualmente se coloca de pie y se gira para toparse con el pupilo de All Might acompañado del resto de compañeros de su hijo.

—Hola—saluda con tranquilidad mirando a todos los chicos frente a él.

—Oye viejo—dice alguien a su derecha y la mayoría de los adolescentes ahí presentes abren los ojos temiendo la reacción del héroe—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Debemos hablar de algo importante

—comenta caminando hacía el rubio.

—Vamos arriba entonces.

Seguido de aquello ambos hombres se encaminaron hacia el segundo piso del dormitorio para poder hablar tranquilamente, específicamente a la habitación del rubio.

El resto de los estudiantes de la clase 1-A se quedaron mirando como el par desaparecía escaleras arriba. La mayoría de ellos sorprendidos ante la aparición del héroe número uno y aún más ante lo que sea que tuviera con Bakugō—pues no sabían que el héroe estaba enterado de la relación de su hijo y el explosivo—. Claro, con la excepción de Midoriya, Kirishima, Sero y Denki quienes pensaban que Bakugō había hecho algo muy malo como para que su propio suegro fuera a buscarlo.

•

•

•

•

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Porqué viniste hasta aquí?

Enji se limitó a levantar la jaula hasta dejarla contra la cara del menor, Bakugō frunció el ceño ante aquello y miro el interior de la pequeña jaula para toparse con una bola de pelos blanca.

— ¿Qué mierda es eso? —pregunto quitando la jaula de su rostro.

—Es mi hijo—dijo seriamente, tanto que el rubio casi se cree aquellas palabras.

— ¿Y a mi que me importa que hayas adoptado una bola de pelos?

Enji suspiro y apago sus llamas por completo, dejo la pequeña jaula sobre el escritorio de Katsuki antes de abrirla y tratar de sacar al pequeño conejo pero se topo con una muralla de hielo que lo hizo gruñir.

Bakugō mirada todo completamente confundido. Se supone que aquel día Shoto trabajaría por la mañana con su padre antes de volver por la tarde para poder pasarla juntos, en su habitación. Pero de la nada llegaba el padre de su estúpido novio para decirle que había adoptado a una bola de pelos, lo peor era que Shoto no le había contestado sus mensajes después de las diez y ya era mucho tiempo tomando en cuenta que ya eran las dos de la tarde.

Vio a Enji con su mano en llamas y por un momento le aterró que fuera a quemar al animal dentro de la jaula; hasta que vio como un poco de agua empezaba a caer desde dentro de la caja.

— ¿Que diablos estas haciendo?

—Espera a que lo saque de aquí—dijo el mayor apagando las llamas y tomando al escurridizo conejo.

«No sabes lo mucho que te odio ahora mismo maldito Enji»

Pensaba Shoto completamente enojado.

Bakugō abrió sus ojos ligeramente impresionado al ver que, aquella bola de pelos, además de ser un pequeño conejo también era de dos colores; los cuales rápidamente le recordaron a Shoto.

—Este es Shoto—dijo Enji y Bakugō lo miro seriamente—. Tuvimos un altercado con una villana y este es el resultado—explicó extendiendo el conejillo hasta la cara del rubio quien lo miraba sorprendido—, aún no tenemos idea de como revertirlo.

Bakugō estaba sorprendido ante tal declaración, el conejo frente a su rostro era en realidad Shoto. Ahora su novio era un pequeño conejo peludo y bicolor que parecía no querer mirarlo pues tenía su pequeña cabecita escondida entre sus patas delanteras. El rubio levanto su mano izquierda y con ella tomo al conejo que calzaba perfectamente en su palma.

Realmente es pequeño y suave, pensó Bakugō y sin poder evitarlo apretó con delicadeza al conejillo haciendo que finalmente levantara su cabeza para mirar a su novio fijamente.

Sus patas delanteras quedaron sobre su dedo pulgar y meñique mientras su pequeña cola quedo entre el dedo corazón y el anular donde tenía aquel anillo de acero inoxidable color oro que compartía con el de doble quirk; entonces cayó en cuenta de que un conejo no podía usar anillos.

— ¿Dónde esta su anillo? —le pregunto a Enji quién lo miro confundido— ¡¿Dónde esta el maldito anillo Enji?! —le exclamo preocupado y cambiando a Shoto a su mano derecha para mostrarle el dichoso anillo.

«Debe estar en mi mochila...»

Le había costado mucho conseguir aquellos anillos sin que Shoto sospechara se sus intenciones, tuvo que conseguir la talla del dedo anular del mayor mientras este dormía, luego le toco reunir el dinero suficiente y por último la valentía para entregarle aquel anillo.

Bakugō no permitiría que el anillo se perdiera por una estupidez, sabía que Shoto pudo haberlo guardado pues durante el año desde que lo usaba siempre era cuidadoso.

—Deja de gritar mocoso—dijo Enji con el ceño fruncido—. Aún no se porque Shoto esta contigo—comentó con burla.

Quito una mochila—que Bakugō no había visto— de su hombro y se la extendió al rubio quien la reconoció como la del bicolor así que la tomo rápidamente.

—Debe estar ahí dentro, siempre lo guarda antes de salir a patrullar—aseguró—. Ahora debo irme, así que tu cuidaras de él ¿de acuerdo?

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Sólo venías para dejarlo conmigo?

—Por supuesto—respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—, yo debo encargarme de encontrar una solución a este problema así que no puedo hacerme cargo—aclaró—. Ya avisé que Shoto faltará unos días debido a esta situación y solo los profesores saben.

Bakugō miro nuevamente al conejo en su mano derecha quién parecía querer encogerse aún más en su mano así que cerro un poco más su mano y este se quedo quieto entonces restregando su cabeza suavemente contra su caliente palma.


	2. Bicolor bunny 02

Bakugō suspiró dejándose caer en su cama mientras quitaba la corbata de su uniforme y dejaba sus brazos extendidos a cada lado de su cama. Entonces una pequeña bola de pelos se acerco hasta la mano izquierda del rubio restregando su cabecita contra el dedo pulgar del otro.

—Hola—susurro el rubio volteando su cabeza hacia el conejo y recibió una pequeña mordida en su dedo como respuesta—. ¿Tienes hambre?

Shoto movió su cabeza afirmando a las palabras de su novio; —Espera aquí.

Y salió rápido hasta el comedor para buscar un poco de apio y manzana para Shoto pues era lo que mas le gustaba comer.

Shoto sin embargo, ya estaba algo cansado de ser un conejo.

Durante el día—cuando Bakugō estaba en clases— se limitaba a comer lo que el rubio le dejaba, jugaba con una pequeña bola de plástico y dormía mucho.

La noche anterior sin embargo, Bakugō le había permitido dormir a su lado y no en la almohada que había puesto a un lado de su escritorio, durante todo el dia se había quedado en la cama del otro durmiendo o envolviendo su pequeña anatomía en las suaves sabanas.

Apenas llevaba tres días en aquella forma y su padre no daba señales de vida desde que lo dejo con Bakugō; quién justamente en ese momento entro a la habitación con un plato. Shoto se acercó al borde de la cama y el rubio camino rápidamente para tomarlo desde su abdomen y colocarlo en el suelo delicadamente.

—No hagas eso—pidió el ruido—, puedes caerte. Mejor empieza a comer un poco—dijo colocando el plato con apio y trozos de manzana cortados perfectamente.

«Gracias por la comida»

Shoto arrugó su pequeña nariz antes de empezar a comer rápidamente.

—Cuando termines de comer te limpiaré—aviso Bakugō antes de levantarse e ir al baño de su habitación, le gustaba tomar una ducha siempre por las noches.

«¿Limpiarme? Se supone que no se puede bañar a los conejos»

Casi media hora después Shoto ya había terminado de comer y ahora estaba acurrucado en la almohada que usaba para dormir, entonces Bakugō salió con unos pantalones holgados junto a una camisa negra de dormir, estaba secando su cabello y parecía estar buscando al pequeño conejo bicolor.

—Shoto—llamo el rubio mientras registraba su mochila

El conejillo se acerco lentamente mirando como su antiguo anillo—pues no lo podía usar ahora— colgaba de una pequeña cadena que usaba el rubio, según le había dicho era para no correr el riesgo de perderlo y aquello había derretido el corazoncito del heterocromatico.

Cuando estuvo a los pies de Bakugō este lo alzó y se sentó en la silla de su escrito con el en sus piernas.

—Conseguí un cepillo especial para tener tu pelaje limpió—informó el rubio colocando un cepillo azul y alargado con dientes largos frente al rostro del conejo, su naricita se movió varias veces cuando el dichoso cepillo paso entre su pelaje; se sentía bien.

«Se siente muy bien Kat...»

Bakugō miro atentamente la reacción de Shoto y se alegro al notar que parecía agradarle aquella sensación así que siguió cepillando al conejo.

— ¡Bakugō! La cena ya esta lista—grita Kirishima desde el otro lado de la puerta.

El rubio pega un brinco y rápidamente deja de peinar a Shoto para poder llevarlo hasta su cama y esconderlo bajo las sabanas, justo en ese momento el pelirrojo entro al cuarto de su amigo.

—Bro—llamo—. ¿Me escuchaste?

—Sí estúpido. ¿Porqué entras sin tocar? —el rubio estaba ligeramente nervioso, nadie podía saber que el bicolor era un pequeño y tierno conejo.

—No hay nada de malo bro—dijo Kirishima riendo abiertamente—. ¿Qué hay de malo? ¿Acaso estas llorando porque Todoroki estará fuera un tiempo?

Y su risa se cortó cuando tuvo que esquivar un zapato por parte del rubio; —Esta bien, me calmo.

—Ya lárgate pelos de mierda—ladró Bakugō empujando al pelirrojo—. Iré en un momento.

Cuando cerro la puerta se acercó a su cama viendo como Shoto sacaba su cabeza de las sabanas; así que termino de sacarlo y acarició suavemente todo su blandito cuerpo.

—Iré a comer, vendré un rato—le aviso y dejo un suave beso en la cabeza del animalito.

«Eres más cariñoso ahora que soy un conejo... ¿porqué?»

—No tardaré mucho Sho.

Cuando Bakugō volvió Shoto estaba dormido sobre su almohada y se veía tan tierno que no tuvo el corazón para despertarlo.

Se acostó a un lado mientras admiraba al conejo bicolor, suave y peludo que era realmente su novio. Una sonrisa se poso en sus labios mientras recordaba como había intentado hablar con el cuando Enji lo había ido a dejar y que al no poder comunicarse más allá de un sí o no, Shoto había congelado la hoja de papel y un lápiz que había colocado frente a el diciéndole que escribiera ahí.

Sí, lo había hecho como burla pero grande su sorpresa cuando descubrió que Shoto aún podía usar su quirk, aún así de vez en cuando le decía lo suave y lindo que era con tal de ver como trataba de cubrirse con sus patitas o el como se daba vuelta dejando su colita a la vista.

En aquellos tres días no hubo mucho que hacer, pues según Enji aún no encontraban a la villana responsable.

Pero Bakugō ya quería a su Shoto de regreso, quería poder tocar las pálidas y suaves piernas del bicolor mientras dormía, pasar su nariz contra el cuello del otro para disfrutar del suave olor a lavanda que desprendía el bicolor. Quería poder disfrutar de los suaves jadeos que soltaba cada vez que sus labios se paseaban por la extensión de cuello y bajan un poco mas allá de su abdomen.

Deseaba poder hacer el amor nuevamente con su novio, despertar con el acurrucado en su pecho y con sus piernas enredadas, compartiendo el calor.

Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en Shoto cuando notó que había despertado, el conejito había avanzado hasta poder rozar su naricita con la del rubio que sin poder evitarlo sonrió y dejo un casto beso sobre su rosada nariz.

«Buenas noches Katsuki. Te amo»

—Buenas noches Shoto. Te amo—y cerro sus ojos dispuesto a dejarse llevar por brazos del morfeo y los recuerdos.

* * *

—Katsuki—susurró moviendo al rubio y maldiciendo que este tuviera un sueño tan pesado—. ¡Hey! ¡Despiértate!

Y empezó a sacudirlo desde los hombros en un intento de hacerlo abrir sus ojos; cosa que milagrosamente había funcionado.

— ¿Q-qué pasa? —pregunta un soñoliento Bakugō tratando de abrir sus ojos por completo.

—Ya son las siete... es sábado y se que quieras dormir más, pero esto es importante.

Entonces Bakugō pudo reconocer la voz de otro y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, giro su cabeza tan rápido que pensó le daría un calambre por un momento. Frente a el estaba Shoto, sentado sobre sus piernas y con la mirada ligeramente gacha.

— ¿Shoto? —pregunto temiendo que aquello fuera un sueño.

—Algo así—respondió el bicolor girando su cabeza a la derecha y el rostro ligeramente sonrojado.

Bakugō no entendió aquel comportamiento hasta que noto algo extra sobre la cabeza del heterocromatico; dos largas orejas caían a los costados de sus hombros, izquierda roja y derecha blanca al igual que su cabello.

— ¿Qué? —soltó de repente mirando fijamente las orejas de conejo que posaban tranquilamente sobre la cabeza de su novio.

Todoroki suspiró, avergonzado por su apariencia.

—Desperté de esta manera, están desnudo y tuve que tomar algo de tu ropa—explica el bicolor—. Parece que el efecto del quirk no a desaparecido del todo...

El rubio lo miro atentamente, Shoto se veía jodidamente adorable con aquellas orejas y la idea de saber si aún conservaba su cola hizo que su corazón latiera más rápido. Trago pesado sin poder despegar su mirada de su pareja.

— ¿Aún tienes la cola? —pregunto con cautela y Shoto se dio la vuelta subiendo la camisa para deje su cola bicolor a la vista.

Bakugō pensó que morirá en ese momento.

— ¿Porqué preguntas?

—Porque te vez bien—declaro sin pensarlo mucho, Todoroki se sonrojó— ¿Puedo tocarla? —pregunta en un susurro y el pálido acepta.

Su mano recorre suavemente el suave cabello de aquella colita redonda y bicolor antes de apretarla suavemente, ganándose un gemido de su pareja: —Katsuki~

Entonces Shoto se dio vuelta, sonrojado y con sus orejas aún caídas mientras lo miraba con sus ojitos levemente entrecerrados.

Finalmente Bakugō no puede evitar las tentaciones, sus labios atacan primero el pálido cuello del más alto haciéndole soltar un jadeo de sorpresa.

— ¿Q-qué haces?

—Haremos el amor—susurra Bakugō.

Un nuevo jadeo escapa de los labios del bicolor, dándole la oportunidad perfecta a Katsuki para escabullir su lengua entre los delegados labios del mayor, enredando su lengua con la contraria en una candente danza por la dominancia que gana fácilmente.

Hay saliva bajando por la comisura izquierda del pálido, los suspiros inundan la habitación y el aire les empieza a faltar así que ambos se separan aún jadeantes.

Se miran uno segundos a los ojos antes de que sus labios se vuelvan a fusionar. Las manos del rubio se deslizan de su cintura hasta el borde la camisa, la cual levanta llevando sus manos hasta el trasero del bicolor que aprieta con ganas logrando que suelte un gemido con su nombre que lo estremece.

Sus cuerpos se juntan aún más, si es que puede ser posible, las manos el del heterocromatico se enredan en el cabello de su novio quien suelta un gruñido cuando le muerde el labio.

—Ka-katsuki—un suspiro con su nombre le hace gruñir de nueva cuenta, sin perder tiempo toma al bicolor de los muslos y lo alza obligándole a enredar sus piernas en sus cadera.

La fricción de sus miembros provoca aún más gemidos en el bicolor quien rompe el beso, pero el rubio sigue atacando su cuello, mordiendo y chupando con fuerza para marcarlo.

Aprieta los blancos muslos antes de dejarse caer a la cama con el pálido sobre él. Las manos de Katsuki suben con ansias dejando un rastro cálido sobre la blanca piel, entonces llegan hasta la cola del bicolor que aprieta suavemente al mismo tiempo que muerde una de las largas orejas.

—Katsuki m-más—dice entre gemidos.

El oji-rubí siente que podría morir con sólo escuchar a Shoto decir su nombre de es manera: tan lascivo y erótico. Aún más sumando que tiene ese largas y hermosas orejas de conejo junto a una pequeña colita sobre su coxis.

—Quítate la camisa—ordena con la voz aún mas ronca debido a que recién despertaba.

El heterocromatico suspira, se estremece ante la ronca y profunda voz del otro así que obedece y deja su camisa aún lado de la cama.

Casi de inmediato las manos del rubio recorren su pecho apenas rosando sus pezones haciéndole jadear suavemente, siente que su piel arde donde le toca.

Las manos del bicolor se posan en el pecho aún desnudo de Katsuki al mismo tiempo que mueve sus caderas sobre el miembro del menor sacándole un gemido que es seguido por muchos más cuando continúa moviendo su cadera en círculos.

—Se siente tan bien—jadea y aprieta el trasero del mayor invitándolo a moverse más—. Uhmm, bebé, no pares.

El rostro del pálido se enciende cuando escucha como lo llama el rubio, y aunque se sigue moviendo sobre el, aunque la excitación recorra su sangre los nervios le juegan una mala pasada haciéndole tenerse y sacar un gruñido del menor.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta con la voz ligeramente afectada por los jadeos.

—Me siento nervioso—confiesa con pena.

Bakugō ríe suavemente, lo atrae hacia el para abrazarlo y dejar un casto beso en sus labios: —Yo me encargo, conejito.

Y con esas palabras lo siguiente que se escucha, es la exclamación ahogada del heterocromatico cuando termina con la espalda contra el colchón y con el rubio sobre el sonriendo como nunca. Luego se pierde entre su cuello dejando pequeños besos que empiezan a bajar a su pecho, la mano derecha del menor se queda en su pezón, jalando le suavemente.

—Katsuki~—jadea el de doble quirk cuando la caliente boca del otro se envuelve arederor de su pezón izquierdo y lo chupa con ganas— ¡Ah!

— ¿Te gusta conejito? —pregunta con burla el rubio y el más alto sólo puede gemir cuando siente el pene del contrario rosar el suyo.

De un momento a otro tanto la ropa de Katsuki como la de Shoto ya habían desaparecido y el mayor no tenía idea de cómo había pasado aquello.

Ahora estaba con las piernas abiertas y con el rubio entre ellas con una sonrisa altanera que le pone la piel de gallina.

—Ka-katsuki—llamo, pero fue ignorado—E-esper-¡Ah!

El oji-rubí sonrió con el pene del mayor aún en su boca pero empezó con su trabajo, enreda su lengua en el glande unas dos veces más y succionando un poco, arrancando gloriosos gemidos en el pálido quien ahora enredaba sus dedos en sus cabellos.

Tenía la espalda arqueada y pequeñas lágrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos, su pierna izquierda era alzada por Katsuki y la derecha estaba sobre sus hombros.

Su pene estaba completamente en la boca del menor, tenía su cálido aliendo alrededor de su pene.

— ¡Ah! Katsuki ¡Más!—pedía entre gemidos el pálido y Katsuki jamás se negaría.

Deja todo el pene del mayor en su boca y al subir roza con sus dientes la delicada piel enviando una corriente eléctrica al cuerpo contrario que se retorcía entre espasmos de placer.

Siguió chupando con ganas el pene del mayor quien empujaba su cabeza con más ganas, los músculos de su cuerpo estaban tensos y eso alerto al rubio.

El no iba a dejar que se corriera antes.

Entonces saco el pene del mayor de su boca ganándose un gruñido como reclamo y una mirada vidriosa por el deseo pero buscando una explicación.

—No deja de que te corras antes—dijo abriendo aún más las piernas del pálido, sonriendo con perversión— ¡Dios! Me fascinas tanto pequeño conejito.

Y se abalanzó contra los labios del bicolor en un beso fuerte y demandante que los hizo gemir de gusto a ambos.

Sus miembros se rosaron una vez más y otro gemido hizo eco en la habitación.

Cuando separan sus labios, el pálido le mira con una pequeña sonrisa que lo deja confundido: —A-apúrate Katsuki, te quiero dentro.

Y ese fue el detonante. Sus ojos se oscurecieron, su corazón latió desenfrenado y su pene palpitó otra vez...

Tanteo la mesa de noche junto a su cama y abrió el primer cajón sacando una pequeña botella de lubricante que puso frente a los ojos del pálido.

—Intenta relajarte—le susurra antes de llenar sus dedos con el lubricante.

Y a pesar del aviso el pálido se estremece, cuando sus piernas son abiertas a más no poder y luego la mano de Katsuki se desliza entre sus nalgas hasta que sus dedos rozan un poco su entrada y todo su cuerpo se tensa.

—Mierda—gruñe el menor—. Shoto date vuelva.

El pálido tarda un poco en reaccionar, apenas se da vuelta el contrario le toma de la cintura y se ciñe sobre su cuerpo: —Pon tu pecho sobre el colchón.

Otra vez obedece, escucha al moreno hacer unos movimientos y luego sus fríos dedos en su trasero, dos de ellos alrededor de su entrada.

—Conejito—le susurra al oído con la voz aún más ronca—. Relaje por favor.

Bakugō realmente no quería lastimar al bicolor pero, su cuerpo está tan tenso que la única manera en que piensa para relajado es besar su cuello y morderlo suavemente mientras con su mano izquierda toma su pene y empieza a masturbarlo lentamente, casi de manera tortuosa.

Nota que las orejas de Shoto ahora no están caídas, de hecho ambas están levantas y alertas.

— ¿Te gusta, Shoto? —pregunto con voz cargada de deseo apretando un poco el pene del pálido quién jadeo sin pudor.

—S-sí—jadeo, su rostro esta contra una almohada y la saliva no dejaba de escurrir por sus labios.

—No te escucho—gruño, apretando la base de su pene—. ¿Te gusta?

— ¡Ah! S-sí, Katsuki—dijo levantando un poco su rostro—. Me e-encanta

Entonces el moreno se ciñe aún más contra el cuerpo del mayor para alcanzar sus labios, dejó su pene y le tomó desde el cuello para hacer que levantara aún más su cabeza, enredando su lengua y mezclando sus jadeos.

Y aprovecho la oportunidad.

Un gemido ronco abandonó los labios del mayor en cuanto dos dedos de Katsuki se abrieron paso en su interior, sin compasión alguna...

Katsuki estaba en el cielo, aún no habían hecho gran cosa pero...los gemidos de Shoto y aquellas largas orejas lo tenían realmente excitado, aún mas la sensible cola que apretaba de vez en cuando y las expresiones que hacia le provocan unas inmensas ganas de sumergirse en el sin cuidado alguno...

—Uhmm...Katsuki~—llamo el mayor e inmediatamente el moreno le respondió—. H-has algo

Y contoneo un poco sus caderas.

Entonces los largos dedos del rubio se movieron lentamente en su interior, apenas y un poco pero aún así gimió el nombre del menor con gusto.

Sus dedos se movieron aun mas intentando ensanchar la pequeña y rosada entrada, aunque fuera apenas para el.

—Shoto—llamo y el gimió su nombre de nuevo—. Estas tan estrecho y cálido

Katsuki estaba ansioso por que esas estrechas paredes rodearan su pene, no había hecho nada más que darle placer al mayor. Sentía que apenas se enterrara en el terminaría corriéndose.

—Q-quiero m-más—y de la nada Shoto tenía tres dedos en su interior rosando su próstata, estirando su entrada y a un Katsuki gruñendo en su oído mientras se masturba.

—Ya n-no puedo más—dice apenas deja de masturbarse, más que todo estaba esparciendo lubricante en su pene—. Voy a entrar

El pálido asiente y jadea cuando siente los largos dedos del moreno salir y provocar un sonido acuoso por el lubricante.

Los ojos del oji-rubí no pueden despegarse de la rosada y suficientemente estirada entrada del mayor.

Como si respirara, pensó con gracia, antes de alinear su pene y rosar su entrada.

Un escalofrío los recorrió a ambos, sus dedos se apretaron alrededor de la cintura ajena amenazando con dejar marcada la pálida piel.

—Relájate—y procedió a penetrar a su pareja.

La punta se resbaló con facilidad, el pálido gimio y el moreno gruño de gusto. Hizo una pequeña pausa apenas para respirar y se hundió sin aviso, sin darle tiempo al pálido a reaccionar.

—T-tan apretado—suspiro, el moreno sumergido en el placer que le otorgaba estar dentro del mayor.

Siempre que hacían el amor Katsuki sentía como si fuera la primera vez.

El pálido apenas y podía respirar con normalidad, sentir el grueso y palpitante pene de Katsuki en su interior lo tenía dominado, el como sus dedos apretaban su cadera o como su aliento chocaba en su nuca erizando su piel.

Estaba flotando en una nube de placer con nombre y apellido.

—Amor—Katsuki gruño, le encantaba que lo llamará asi—. Muévete

El rubio obedeció sin rechistar, sacó apenas su pene de esa exquisita y apretada cavidad, dejando solamente el glande dentro del mayor quien estaba casi ronroneando de gusto.

Un pensamiento fugaz atraviesa su mente y mira la espalda del pálido, termina de sacar su pene, ganándose un gruñido de protesta que es cambiado por uno de susto cuando voltea su cuerpo dócil entre sus manos y lo deja frente a el.

La expresión de confusión de Shoto es remplazada por una placer y un ligero dolor cuando el moreno se hunde nuevamente en el sin aviso y con ganas.

Shoto está seguro que está en el cielo, siente que podría desfallecer cuando el pene de su pareja lo llena completamente.

Porque la sensación favorita de Shoto es tener el grueso pene del menor en su interior, siente los labios del otro repartir besos en su mandíbula y cuello con cariño así que mueve sus caderas invitando al más bajo a moverse también.

Y lo consigue.

Bakugō da una pequeña embestida, gimen juntos, y comienzan un exquisito vaivén.

Se besan con frenesí, mordiendo y chupando los labios contrarios, sus manos recorren el cuerpo contrario unas pálidas dejando marcas en la ancha espalda de su pareja, mientras que unas grandes y morenas aprietan todo a su paso dejando marcados sus dedos.

—T-tan grande—dice el pálido, desfalleciendo de gusto cuando recibe otra estocada certera a su próstata.

—Tan rico, me encantas conejito—suspira frente a su rostro y otra vez ataca sus labios con ganas.

Los gemidos y los gruñidos de placer resuenan en toda la habitación.

El moreno no deja de mover sus caderas con ganas al igual que el bicolor quien le sigue el paso gustoso, sus estocadas son certeras, a ese lugar que vuelve loco al de doble quirk.

El moreno está absorto en el placer que le otorga estar dentro de su pareja, la manera en la que gime su nombre lo va a enloquecer—. Otra vez—pide—. Gime mi nombre otra vez

Ni lerdo ni perezoso el pálido obedece: —Ka-katsuki

Unas cuantas estocadas más, ambos se miran un momento y gimen sus nombres.

—M-me voy a v-venir Kat—su cuerpo está tenso y sus paredes anales aprietan aún más el pene del moreno que jadea aún más fuerte.

Dio una estocada más y ambos terminaron por correrse.

El pálido entre su pelvis y pecho mientras que el moreno en su interior.

Shoto no puede evitar gemir una vez más de gusto cuando siente como es llenado con la esencia del menor. Ahora sólo sus respiraciones se escuchan es la habitación. Cuando Katsuki saca su pene del mayor se queda mirando como su semen sale de su entrada.

—Que buena vista...

— ¡Cállate! No digas cosas como esas Katsuki.

* * *

Una semana después de aquel incidente, Todoroki había regresado a la normalidad y volvió a clases tranquilamente... casi, tuvo que soportar a su compañeros preguntando con insistencia sobre la "secreta y genial misión que realizó con el héroe número uno"

¿Es que a su padre no se le podía ocurrir algo mejor? ¿Qué estaba enfermo tal vez?

El único detalle que no había cambiado era la costumbre que tenia Todoroki de comer apio y manzana por las tardes... justo como cuando fue un conejo.

Bakugō se lo había mencionado varias veces, claro que Todoroki le decía que estaba inventado cosas.

Al final habían logrado atrapar a la villana responsable de aquello y ahora estaba en prisión. Endeavor y otros héroes investigaban sobre el segundo quirk que la mujer había adquirido pero esta se negaba a dar respuestas.

Lejos de eso, estaban completamente bien así que no había nada de que preocuparse. Incluso había recuperado su anillo.

—Bakugō, ¿no hay más manzana? —pregunta el bicolor ligeramente decepcionado.

—No, ya no hay. Te la has comido toda maldito helado de fresa.

—Pero... yo quiero comer manzana—insiste el bicolor y su semblante se vuelve triste.

Bakugō bufa varías veces antes de restregar sus cabellos y mirar a su pareja con severidad: —Veré que puedo hacer...

Todoroki sonrió.

—Gracias Kat...

— ¡Muérete!

— ¡También te amo!

Sí, todo había vuelto a la normalidad...

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto?

Espero que lo disfrutara. Al inicio sería un one-shot pero quedo muy largo así que decidí dividirlo.

—Gracias por leer


End file.
